A Moment After
by Onnozel
Summary: Apakah setelahnya, semuanya akan terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada masalah yang terjadi? Tentu saja tidak! Berbagai hal terjadi, bahkan sebelum Hinata mulai mengobati luka Sasuke! [O N E S H O T Continuation of 'Silent Rendezvous']


"T-Tunggu sebentar, U-Uchiha-kun..." Ujar Hinata gugup sambil menutupi pandangannya dengan boks berwarna putih yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangan,

"Ke-Kenapa... Kau...

Tidak pakai baju...?!"

* * *

**A Moment after_  
_**_Silent Rendezvous - Side Story_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menunjukkan lukaku?" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengkerutkan keningnya.

"T-Tapi kau cukup menggulung lengan bajunya saja!" Ujar Hinata, sambil masih berusaha untuk tidak melihat kearah tubuh Sasuke yang bidang dan sangat atletis.

"Kupikir lebih mudah seperti ini." Sasuke kembali berkata dengan santai.

"Ta-Tapi-"

"Sudahlah," Sela Sasuke, "Yang penting cepat obati luka ini."

Hinata hanya bergumam dalam hatinya, sambil lalu duduk disamping Sasuke dan meletakkan kotak obat disampingnya. Hinata membuka kotak itu dan mengambil kapas, perban, serta obat pembersih luka, dan lalu membasahi kapas tersebut dengan obat yang berbau seperti alkohol itu. Dengan perlahan, Hinata membersihkan luka Sasuke yang darahnya sudah mulai mengering.

Saat kapas basah itu mengenai lukanya, Sasuke tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak meringis karena merasakan rasa perih yang luar biasa. Sasuke merasa beruntung karena bertemu Hinata, sebab tidak terbayang bagaimana jadinya nanti jika ia membiarkan luka ini semalaman.

Setelah beberapa lama, rasa perihnya mulai berkurang, namun lukanya tetap belum kering sempurna. Seiring dengan menipisnya rasa perih tersebut, sepertinya Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada lukanya.

Lukanya terasa seperti sedang gemetar. Tapi begitu Sasuke melihat kearah lukanya, Sasuke menemukan bahwa yang gemetaran bukan dirinya, melainkan tangan Hinata. Gemetarnya terasa hingga ke ujung kapas, membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hei," Sasuke menengok kearah Hinata yang sedang fokus melihat kearah lukanya,

"Kenapa kau gemetaran? Kau membuatku gatal."

Setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut, spontan wajah Hinata memerah. Dia tidak sadar bahwa gemetar pada tangannya terhantar ke kulit Sasuke.

"I-Ini karena..." Hinata menarik tangannya sedikit, sehingga terbuatlah jarak antara kapas itu dengan luka Sasuke,

"K-Karena kau tidak memakai baju! Se-Sebagai seorang perempuan... Wajar jika aku merasa gugup!" Hinata berkata sambil menunduk, berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Setelah mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, wajahnya tambah memerah karena malu.

"Jadi itu salahku?!" Ujar Sasuke, dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi,

"Itu salahmu karena berpikir yang aneh-aneh!"

"A-Apa? Aku tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" Bantah Hinata, entah darimana ia mendapat keberanian untuk membantah Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya, meskipun setelahnya ia sedikit tersengal.

Siapa sangka kalau ternyata, Hinata adalah orang yang keras bila diperlakukan keras. Sasuke pun berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya,

"Sudahlah," Ujarnya, "Lebih baik kau cepat obati lukaku sebelum makin larut."

Hinata yang tadi juga terbawa emosi, lalu mengangguk kepada Sasuke. Jika terlalu lama, malah akan menjadi merepotkan, batin Hinata. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya memerah setiap melihat tubuh bagian atas Sasuke yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

"Ba-Baiklah, sepertinya lukamu sudah kering, tinggal memasang perban..." Hinata berkata sambil menaruh kotak obat diatas pangkuannya, namun perban yang ia cari tidak ada.

"Di-Dimana?" Gumamnya pelan. Sasuke mencoba melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari perban yang Hinata maksud. Siapatahu menggelinding entah kemana, batin Sasuke. Sebab, seingatnya tadi Hinata sudah mengeluarkan perban itu dari kotak besar diatas pangkuannya. Dan dugaan Sasuke tepat, perban itu menggelinding sejauh tiga jengkal dari tempat Hinata duduk.

"Itu perbannya." Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk kearah benda berwarna putih itu. Hinata pun melihat kearah yang Sasuke tunjuk.

"O-Oh, terimakasih, Uchiha-kun..." Hinata memindahkan kotak itu dari pangkuannya, agar dapat membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil gulungan perban itu. Namun, saat Hinata menaruh kotak itu disampingnya, tanpa sengaja kotaknya menyenggol botol obat sehingga botol itu terjatuh.

"Ah, gawat!" Hinata berseru panik,

"Untunglah isinya tidak banyak... T-Tapi, dimana tutupnya?"

Hinata kembali mencari-cari, yang kali ini ia cari adalah tutup botol obat yang berukuran lumayan kecil.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas melihat Hinata yang kalang kabut, lalu kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya,

"Biar kuambil perbannya, kau cari tutupnya yang benar." Ujar Sasuke, sambil lalu memajukan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya, berniat mengambil perban itu tanpa perlu bangun dan berdiri.

Hanya saja, Sasuke yang lupa bahwa Hinata sedari tadi salah tingkah karena melihatnya tidak memakai baju, justru dengan cueknya menempelkan badannya dengan badan Hinata, sambil tetap mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menjangkau perban yang ada dibelakang punggung Hinata itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya bertumpu pada lantai. Pundaknya mengenai lengan Hinata, dan wajahnya tepat ada disamping kepala Hinata! Bahkan, Hinata dapat mendengar tarikan napas Sasuke. Aroma tubuh Sasuke pun tercium karena jarak antara mereka berdua sangat dekat.

Jantung Hinata langsung berdebar-debar, wajahnya pun kembali memerah.

"J-Jangan dekat-dekat!" Hinata spontan berseru sambil berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanannya mendorong dada Sasuke, dan tangan kirinya mendorong tangan Sasuke yang terluka.

"Bodoh, jangan pegang lukanya-" Sasuke terlambat memperingatkan Hinata, sehingga Hinata pun tanpa sengaja menekan luka gores itu. Sasuke kehilangan tenaga untuk bertumpu, sehingga badannya pun jatuh kedepan, dan...

_..._

"Aku pulang."

Neji berseru dari arah genkan, namun tidak ada jawaban atau sambutan atas kepulangannya. Neji merasa aneh, bukannya seharusnya sepupu perempuannya sudah pulang?

Ah, mengingat soal Hinata, Neji baru ingat kalau Hinata mengambilkan perlengkapan untuk misi yang akan dijalani oleh Neji besok.

Neji pun berjalan menuju kearah kamarnya. Siapatahu Hinata telah menaruhnya disana, batinnya.

Namun, begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ternyata tidak ada satupun objek yang tampak seperti kotak perlengkapan misi.

'...Mungkin aku harus mengecek ke kamar Hinata.' Neji berkata dalam hatinya. Sepertinya tidak mungkin Hinata belum pulang, padahal hari sudah malam. Lagipula, Neji selalu mengingatkan Hinata untuk tidak pulang malam sendirian.

Neji pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata, memastikan bahwa sepupunya itu sudah pulang dan membawa kotak perlengkapan misi miliknya.

Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata, namun tidak ada jawaban. Tapi dari celah pintu, Neji dapat melihat adanya cahaya dari dalam kamar, yang menandakan bahwa Hinata sudah berada dalam kamarnya. Neji pun membuka pintu kamar Hinata dengan perlahan...

Dan betapa terkejutnya Neji, begitu membuka pintu kamar Hinata, pemandangan yang pertama kali tersuguhkan adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada, menimpa sepupu perempuannya yang wajahnya sekarang merah padam.

Selagi Neji tidak berkata-kata, Hinata yang tidak bisa bergerak itu menyadari bahwa Neji berada di ambang pintunya!

Melihat aura kemarahan yang menyelimuti Neji, Hinata langsung dengan panik berusaha menjelaskan,

"Ne-Neji-san! A-Aku tidak... Uchiha-kun juga... I-Ini..."

Uh-oh, Hinata tidak dapat merangkai kata-kata dengan baik karena jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang! Sasuke terlalu dekat, bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan dada bidang Sasuke mengenai tubuhnya... Terasa hangat, bahkan panas. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa Hinata jadi berpikir yang bukan-bukan?!

"Ugh, dasar bodoh-" Sasuke tiba-tiba bergumam sambil berusaha mengangkat badannya dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, dan masih belum menyadari kehadiran Hyuuga Neji pada saat itu. Lukanya terasa nyut-nyutan, sehingga tanpa sengaja tangannya berpegangan pada tangan Hinata yang terbaring dibawah tubuhnya. Melihat Sasuke yang menggeliat kesakitan, Neji marah besar!

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Hinata?!" Neji berseru keras, sehingga akhirnya Sasuke sadar bahwa Neji sedang berdiri terpaku melihat posisi Sasuke dengan Hinata saat ini. Suara Neji yang keras membuat Sasuke menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Sasuke menanggapi dengan ringannya,

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa lihat?"

Sasuke malas menjelaskan panjang lebar, dan sepertinya Hinata juga tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Sasuke mengatakan itu agar Neji melihat keadaannya yang terluka dan obat yang berserakan dimana-mana, dan dapat menarik kesimpulan akan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Tapi sayangnya, Neji salah tafsir. Keadaan yang terlukis di kepala Neji adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang hendak menyerang sepupunya.

Sasuke sendiri, sebenarnya merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu. Karena tidak memakai kaus, ia jadi merasa sedikit dingin. Suhu tubuh Hinata yang hangat membuatnya tidak mau bangkit dari posisinya, meskipun Neji sedang memberinya tatapan mata yang bagaikan akan menghancurkannya.

"Un... Uchiha-kun, bi-bisakah kau bangun?" Hinata yang makin lama makin salah tingkah pun akhirnya meminta Sasuke untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Tapi Sasuke, justru mengeluarkan pernyataan yang memperkeruh suasana, sambil mendekap Hinata dengan tangan kirinya.

"Nanti saja, kau hangat."

Ditambah lagi, Sasuke membalas tatapan Neji dengan seringai-nya yang khas.

Akhirnya Neji kehilangan kontrol! "Dasar sialan! Menjauhlah!"

"Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang kedinginan?" Sasuke membela diri dengan ekspresinya yang terdatar.

"Bertarunglah denganku agar kau merasa panas, dasar kurang ajar!"

"He-Hentikan!" Hinata berusaha menahan Neji yang sedang marah. Hinata tahu alasan Neji datang tiba-tiba kekamarnya, pasti untuk mengambil kotak perlengkapan misi miliknya. Seandainya Hinata ingat untuk meletakannya di kamar Neji, pasti kerusuhan ini tidak akan terjadi!

Saat mereka sedang berseteru, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendekap Hinata dari belakang,

"Kenapa kau begitu murka?" Sasuke berkata pada Neji yang berapi-api, dan juga tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang sekarang jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak kencang,

"Lihat, 'Hinata' tidak keberatan kuperlakukan seperti ini."

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah saat mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya 'Hinata'.

Neji semakin murka, dia sangat marah! Dan Hinata yang berdebar-debar tak sanggup lagi untuk melakukan apapun.

"Uchiha Sasuke, beraninya kau!"

Dan pada malam itu, suasana di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga benar-benar heboh. Untungnya, tidak lama setelah itu Hinata bisa segera meredakan amarah sepupunya yang agak overprotektif itu... Dan mengatasi segala tingkah laku Sasuke setelahnya.

_..._

Sasuke memakai kembali kausnya setelah Hinata selesai memasangkan perban pada luka Sasuke. Untunglah Hinata dapat memasangkan perbannya dengan cepat dan rapi, sehingga tidak membuang banyak waktu.

"Ma-Maaf karena kau jadi pulang terlalu malam..." Ujar Hinata. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil termenung heran, karena seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf, bukan Hinata. Tapi karena gengsi, ia tidak mengatakannya.

"O-Oh, dan terima kasih telah membawakan kotak itu."

Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Sasuke berkata singkat. Senyum Hinata terlalu manis, membuat Sasuke betah menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Neji muncul dari balik punggung Hinata,

"Sudah, sana cepat pulang!" Ujarnya geram.

"Iya iya, Hyuuga yang cerewet." Sasuke berkata dengan santainya. Neji sebenarnya kesal, tapi melihat Sasuke yang membalikkan badannya dan hendak berjalan pulang, membuatnya dapat menahan emosinya.

Tapi, baru saja beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti dan menengok kearah Hinata. Meskipun gelap, Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke yang menatap kearahnya.

"A-Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan begitu singkat, namun jelas. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa satu kata terima kasih dari Sasuke dapat membuat hatinya hangat. Hinata membalas ucapan terima kasih Sasuke dengan senyuman dan menatap punggung Sasuke hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan, sambil diam-diam berterimakasih pada Sasuke karena telah membuat hubungan diantara mereka menjadi jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan sebelum mereka pernah mengobrol satu sama lain.

Sepertinya... Pertemuan dengan Sasuke hari ini menjadi pertemuan yang terpanjang, paling bermasalah... Sekaligus yang paling mendebarkan!

.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Selesai juga... Yang kayak gini itu disebutnya sekuel atau side story, sih? ._._

_Yah apapun itu, terimakasih sudah membaca!_


End file.
